Fleeting Inspiration
by jquackers
Summary: A series of Korrasami drabbles set in the same universe. AU. Cold: Maybe being cold isn't such a bad thing.


**A/N:** Hello, my dearies! I haven't written in years and this is my first story in this fandom, so forgive me for the rough edges (please throttle me with constructive criticism). Despite my long absence from writing, however, I'm immensely proud of this short drabble. Although it's certainly not the best, it turned out much better than I expected. Watching LoK and reading all the wonderful fanfic on here (Korrasami and Linorra ftw!) has brought forth a creative spark I thought no longer existed in me. I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Cold**

A full moon shone brightly overhead, casting an eerily beautiful glow over the calm water. The lights of the city on the other side of the bay lit up the dark night, making it impossible to see but a handful of twinkling stars scattered across the vast sky.

They walked side by side along the edge of the water, the sound of the gentle waves filling their ears. A cool breeze blew over them, showering them with a light spray of water. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw the girl beside her shiver ever so slightly.

"Cold?"

Asami jumped at the sudden, unexpected voice and glanced over to the source of the sound, her own pale green eyes meeting Korra's deep blue eyes. She brought her hand up to tuck a loose strand of wavy black hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit.

"A little." She looked away and wrapped her arms around her midsection, trying in vain to retain some of her body heat. Korra smiled in affection at the gesture and reached over, turning the taller girl to face her. She gently pried her arms away and took a step closer so that their bodies were pressed lightly against each other, curves fitting together seemingly perfectly. After a second of shy hesitation, she rested her chin on Asami's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Is this.. okay?" she asked timidly. Asami, taken aback by her uncharacteristic meekness, did not respond immediately. Korra misinterpreted this as a rejection and began to pull away, deeply disappointed.

"No," she said, voice barely audible, the whispered word floating away with the breeze. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears that she was sure Korra could hear it too. "It's okay."

With that, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Korra's neck, bringing her own chin to rest gently on the side of her head. She took a deep breath, breathing in her comforting familiar scent. A content sigh escaped her lips, causing the other girl to smile widely and bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from squealing out of delight. She tightened her embrace.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, but wasn't enough for either of them. Reluctantly, Korra pulled away slightly but kept her arms around Asami's waist.

"We should probably go back."

She nodded in response, meeting Korra's endearing gaze. She lost herself in those expressive sapphire orbs that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. In them there was love, but there was also something else. Thinly veiled fear and uncertainty swam in her big round, innocent eyes. Asami's eyebrows crinkled in concern. Before she could comment, Korra stepped back, took her hand, and led the way back to the temple.

Making a mental note to ask about it later, Asami fell into step beside her and discreetly glanced down at their intertwined fingers. She bit back a smile and enjoyed the leisurely walk back.

When they reached the dormitories, Asami tugged the girl beside her to Korra's room, ignoring the questioning look she threw her. When they arrived, they stood in front of the door awkwardly, hands still clasped tightly together, neither wanting to part ways.

Just as Korra opened her mouth to speak, Asami leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She watched her dark complexion blossom into an adorable shade of red. Satisfied by the effect she had on the younger teen, she smiled and bid her a good night before sauntering down the hall to her own room.

Korra gaped after her in shock and mild disbelief. She gingerly touched the side of her cheek where Asami's lips had been pressed against just moments ago. Her heart fluttered at the memory, chest filling with happiness. She quietly slid into her room and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep in mere seconds with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Asami, having entered her room, leaned back against the door and sighed. She brought her hand up to her chest, taking deep breaths to try to calm her racing heartbeat. Biting her painted lower lip, she thought back to Korra's expression after the short kiss. She smiled, remembering the look in her eyes. The uncertainty and fear she had seen earlier had disappeared. Relief and surprise dominated, but underneath that still lingered the love.

* * *

**A/N:** In case it wasn't obvious enough, Korra and Asami aren't official yet. They're in that fuzzy in-between (friendship and romantic relationship) place. With that said, I'm open to ideas/prompts on how they should get together.

Thank you wonderful people for reading (and hopefully reviewing too). (:


End file.
